Lust
by Icebone187
Summary: When Laurel is captured by China White, something happens that she doesn't expect. Rated M just in case.


**Haven't done many FanFics so this might not be great, reviews are welcome because I like to know what I can improve. I may add future chapters if people like this. I own don't Arrow or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Laurel woke up and felt unsteady, she then panicked as she remembered what happened. She had just got home when somebody had grabbed her and put her in a chokehold that caused her to lose consciousness. She took in her surroundings, she was in a dark room with a light barely lighting the room as it hung above her head.<p>

She looked down and saw that all of her clothes were gone and she began to panic. She whimpered as she frantically tugged at the ropes holding her down to a chair. _They're going to rape me!_ Laurel panicked in her mind. She then heard a small laugh come from behind her that caused her to jump. It sounded like a woman's laugh.

"You're awake at last." The voice said.

Laurel heard the clicking of high heels get louder as they approached her. Her captor then came into view, it was a tall Chinese woman with ghost white hair with all black clothing on. Laurel's face filled with dread.

"China White." Laurel whispered.

"You know who I am, my reputation is better than I thought." China White said.

"What do you want from me?" Laurel said, trying to sound confident, which the Triad instantly saw through.

"Between people like you, the Police and the Vigilante we get hit pretty hard sometimes." China explained. "Let's just say, you're the easiest target and sometimes I really have to let my anger out."

The Chinese woman then brandished a knife and Laurel began to visibly shake but was surprised when the knife was used to cut the ropes holding her down.

"Get up." China commanded.

Laurel stood up, never taking her eyes away from the knife.

"Turn around." She commanded.

Laurel turned around and her fear returned to her when she saw a double bed, a double bed that had been behind her the whole time without her knowledge. _What's she going to do to me?_ Her mind said. She shivered when China grabbed her waist and pressed the knife against her back.

"Lay on it." China whispered into Laurel's ear with a smile.

Laurel slowly made her way over to the bed while praying for her dad, the Vigilante, Tommy or even Oliver to come save her. She reached the bed and she was pushed onto it.

"Roll over." She was ordered and she did out of fear.

China then climbed on top of Laurel and she stared down at her with lust in her eyes. She began tapping the knife against her chin in thought.

"What should I do to you?" She wondered out loud.

She brought the knife down and began gently running it down Laurel's chest and down between her breasts causing Laurel to whimper.

"Don't worry." China said as she put the knife away. "I'm just playing with you, I'm not going to hurt you… yet."

China's hand reached for Laurel's face and began to gently stroke her cheek, Laurel closed her eyes and silently thanked her for the kind touch.

"I'm afraid that I will have to hurt you eventually but for now I need to break you. Take your dignity." She said as she admired the lawyer's breasts and her free hand resting on one. China smiled as her thumb played with the nipple causing Laurel to gasp.

"Are you actually enjoying this?" China questioned amused. "What would daddy think if he knew about his? His little girl enjoying a dangerous criminal having her way with her?"

"Gi…" Laurel struggled to talk.

"What was that?" China said as her amusement increased.

"Give it to me." Laurel said, as she just wanted China to have her way with her, in fact she felt like she needed it.

China quickly took her jacket off, revealing that she had no shirt underneath. She reached behind and unclipped her bra allowing her breasts to fall free.

"Like what you see?" China teased.

Laurel nodded in response as talking took too much effort in her turned on state. China then quickly took her high-heeled boots off her feet before she removed her pants and underwear in one movement to try and get to the moment she had been waiting for quicker.

China's hand then moved to Laurel's tight pussy and stuck her fingers in. Laurel screamed as the Triad did what she's been waiting for, China then kept thrusting in and out aggressively, making it her mission to make the young lawyer scream.

Laurel's screams and gasps soon filled the room until she could feel herself about to climax.

"China!" Laurel screamed as she reached orgasm. She fell back with a smile on her face.

China then growled and then turned her back as she sat on the edge of the bed with her arms folded, sulking like a child.

"What's wrong?" Laurel said, looking up.

"You weren't meant to enjoy it." She said bitterly.

Laurel then sat up.

"I was supposed to humiliate you and break your spirit." China said.

Laurel then put her arms around the Triad from behind, China then smiled as she felt Laurel's breasts push against her back.

"I'm sorry, you were just so good at it." Laurel apologised with a smirk on her face.

Laurel then turned China around and cupped her face in her hands. The two women looked at each other before Laurel leaned in and their lips met. China was taken back at first but soon returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Laurel. Neither of them knew how long they were there for but they carried on kissing passionately.

Suddenly, something clicked in China's head and she broke away and backed off from Laurel.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asked concerned.

"I… I can't." China stuttered, not looking Laurel in the eyes.

"Why not?" Laurel said, putting her hand on China's shoulder.

"I… just need some time." China struggled. "I need to be alone."

"We can talk about this, if you're struggling." Laurel pleaded.

"Please, just leave me." China said with her eyes closed and her hands resting on her temples. "Your clothes are under the bed."

Laurel put her clothes on and sniffed as she fought back her emotions, not wanting to appear weak. She put her hand on the door handle and looked back at China who had not moved an inch.

"Maybe, I'll see you again." Laurel asked.

"Yeah." The Triad said unconvincingly.

Laurel then turned and left.


End file.
